callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zombie
Should this really be a redirect page for Nacht der Untoten? Or should we create page simply on the zombies. Personally, I am inclined to think the latter. :Zombies are a legit and notable enemy, so they should have their own article and not just a redirect. 01:42, 16 January 2009 (UTC) "On January 29, 2009, someone hacked into an American electric construction roadsign, changing it to say "NAZI ZOMBIES AHEAD!", and "ZOMBIES! RUN AWAY!!!!!". It is very possible that the hacker was referring to Nacht der Untoten, if not just combining Nazis with zombies, both of which are famous in popular culture. A few drivers seriously thought that the dead came back to life and that the government was trying to warn everyone, while most just got a big laugh out of it." - Source?-- 21:26, 12 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, I saw that myself on CNN while sitting in McDonald's one day. My word that they said it happened is the only available source to go by, I guess. 07:33, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I saw that CNN piece too when I was plugging in my laptop in the living room. I only caught the end, but heard them mention "Nazi Zombies" and I knew what it was about. It was really interesting. Joey - Talk 07:41, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::OK, good to see we actually have a source for something for once. Thanks for confirming it.-- 10:31, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Why does it say all the stuff about being a dream or magic and all this pointless speculation? Its a game, I think most of the page needs to be deleted. ::::Plus it was on Failblog. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:17, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Factions The part about zombies attacking people because they're Allies in not really true, as in Imperial Zombies, they attack the Axis players, too. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 16:16, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :I added that before anyone knew that the Axis factions would be playable in Shi No Numa. Sorry, but it could be true about the first two maps. 15:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) The message Alright, I read about the message in Shi No Numa, and I noticed that the American giving the message said something about "they could not contain the asylum." or something like that. Could he be talking about Verruckt?--Lord DooDoo 23:26, 23 June 2009 (UTC)Lord DooDoo The Germans put a lot of people into Asylums, so there would be many Asylums to speak of, but for as far as we know there is only one to have been attacked by these Zombies. So, essentially, probably. 16:09, 28 June 2009 (UTC) My theory My theory: everything about the 1st game mode is true BUT everyone is overlooking the fact that the good doctor is in a group called the lluminari (hope Iin spelled that right). ANYWAY, the lluminari believe that this man named Vento Lluminari found the secret to immortality. Richtofen & Dr. Max must have saw the effect of 115 on the dead bodies natch der... whatever. He later used the 115 in verruckt to create a virus to create more zombies, the closest thing to immortal they could find to learn how Vento did it. The experiment the backfired not only reanimating bodies but spirits. I.E. f----ing teddy bear. Being a wanted man the doctor escaped to Shi no numa and created hellhounds to help spread to viris. unfortunatly, 115 made the dogs go made and attack everyone. over exposer to 115 gave them perenormal teliportation too. PS3: srm-trpr78 Put it on the page Zombie theories as well. It has a better chance of being noticed.--Slacky!!! 10:02, 21 July 2009 (UTC) srm-trpr sorry i didn't date 19:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC)6-8-09 2:57pm19:58, 8 July 2009 (UTC) New Page? Do you guys want to make a new page containing everybody's ideas on how the zombies were created? It would help clean up the rest of the pages, as well as seperate speculation from fact. Random Man 0213 18:52, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll put that up if it hasn't been done.--Slacky!!! 09:50, 21 July 2009 (UTC) I made the page. It is called Zombie theories.--Slacky!!! 10:00, 21 July 2009 (UCT) Sorry. Some guy keeps deleting it.--Slacky!!! 13:31, 21 July 2009 (UTC) historical stuff that never happened. Germany never declared war on Japan after the attack on Pearl Harbor. The Germans praised them for doing so. PLEASE change it... it hurts my brain to think that some little kid will read it and think that it's history. :Believe me, my friend... I did that a week ago, and the guy who entered that info pretty much undid what I changed and told me that it's right... I even started a forum thread to see who knew the real history and the one reply said that Germany declaring war on Japan sounded just wrong. BulletBait 133 07:12, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Monster Landkreuzer P. 1500 Monster. That's what Monster refers to, the unfinished 800 metric ton super tank.--Unreal Admin 04:13, 26 July 2009 (UTC) nazi zombie variations go to this site it has mods 4 zombies http://www.codaddicts.com/ the cause while reserching, i found that the zombies were a test subject at the new map derise, were ther is a sign that sais "reanimate testing" Zombie Quote When playing Shi No Numa or Der Riese, you can hear the zombies shouting "SAM!" Could this be the zombies knowing who Samantha (Dr. Maxis' daughter) is? Obviously the undead in Der Riese probably would, but the Imperial Japanese zombies in the middle of the Pacific maybe wouldn't. Could it be that not only German zombies were created at Der Riese but Japanese zombies moved to the swamp for its own testing? Return through æther On the wall next to the opening into Teleporter A (and in many other places in other Zombies maps), there is writing. It says "Return through æther" æther comes from Greek mythology, it could mean one of many things: upper sky, heaven, or space. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aether This could play a large role in the Nazi Zombies story. Does anyone want to look into this? My gamertag is Canady117, and my email is canadyalexander@yahoo.com